emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 4825 (6th November 2007)
It is the day of Victoria's court appearance, Louise realises that she might've made a terrible mistake breaking up with Jamie, Ross has a big talk with Kirsty, and Ashley and Laurel celebrate their second wedding anniversary. Plot Victoria goes missing on the day of her court appearance. Jack is relieved when Victoria finally turns up, having been to visit her mother's grave. At court, it's good news when the judge rules that Victoria's case can be heard in Youth Court and her solicitor is confident that she won't get a custodial sentence. Meanwhile, Diane turns up at court and Jack thanks her for her support, but Victoria wants nothing to do with her. Louise admits to Terry that she had a disastrous date and she is stunned when Terry later brings Amelia to see her. Amelia explains that she tried it on with Jamie, but he turned her down and Louise realises she has made a big mistake. Louise asks Jamie to take her back but he refuses, claiming that he can't be with a woman who won't trust him. Marlon is dismayed when Donna tells him that Ross will not be going back to Kirsty. Donna warns Marlon to stop obsessing that she's going to run off with Ross. Meanwhile, Ross and Kirsty have a big talk and although Kirsty accuses Ross of having feelings for Donna, they decide to reunite. Marlon is relieved, but Donna feels uneasy. Also, Ashley and Laurel celebrate their wedding anniversary; Duke asks out Louise! Matthew is disturbed when he learns that Perdy was back in hospital; Grayson warns him to back off. Cast Regular cast *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Darren Eden - Luke Tittensor *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Matthew King - Matt Healy *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Grayson Sinclair - Christopher Villiers *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Hilary Potts - Paula Wilcox *Douglas Potts - Duncan Preston *Daniel Thomas - Rachel Moonie (uncredited) *Ross Kirk - Samuel Anderson *Donna Windsor-Dingle - Verity Rushworth *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Paul Lambert - Mathew Bose *Jonny Foster - Richard Grieve *Duke Woods - Dicken Ashworth *Jamie Hope - Alex Carter *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Gabrielle Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic (uncredited) Guest cast *Kirsty Rayfield - Ruth Westley *Amelia Beckwith - Gemma North *Henry Burton - Michael Atkinson *Prosecution - Jacqueline Redgwell *District Judge - Geoff Oldham Locations *The Grange B&B - Front garden *Cemetery *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *Main Street *Café Hope - Café *Mulberry Cottage - Kitchen and living room *Tall Trees Cottage - Kitchen *The Woolpack - Public bar and back lobby *Hotten Crown Court - Foyer and courtroom *Connelton View - Living room/kitchen *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor Notes *''Rosé'' by The Feeling plays during the opening scenes of this episode. It can then be heard on the radio in the café. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 8,010,000 viewers (17th place). Category:2007 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes